forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Boo Too
--Trixt 07:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ----------------------------------------- I bought a cache of old FR books on E-Bay and I'm currently working my way through them. I hope to fill in some details on pre-Spellplague Faerûn, especially areas that haven't received much attention on this Wiki such as Maztica. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 01:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Can you give me an example of one that doesn't work with the wiki? I've created a semi-working copy of this userbox from wikipedia at User:Cronje/Template:Sandbox. I'm sure with a bit of tweaking, I could get it working 100%. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 17:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) If the Wikipedia template includes templates that the Forgotten Realms wiki does not have, copy the template here. ➳Quin 01:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Scale Armor Hey Boo Too Where did you find the image of the scale armor? feel free to email me @ Lone-Hawk@Hotmail.com and thanks for any info. 12:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC)LH I found it through Google images. My memory is foggy but I believe it's 15th century Polish armor and that the picture was taken in a Polish museum by a tourist. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 03:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Challenge Rating Categories Wouldn't categories such as Category:Creatures with an 8 challenge rating violate the wiki's no crunch rule? Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 21:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Can you help me with the new D&D fanon wiki I made? Here's the link: http://danddfanon.wikia.com/wiki/D%26Dfanon_Wiki. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 22:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! I think you just added the 11,111th page to this wiki :) Moviesign 21:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Fan-created characters, creatures, and stories. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 22:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Tagging images when you upload an image, please add a copyright tag so that its status can be seen easily, and a category, to keep them organised. For example, I made this edit earlier on. See Category:Copyright tags for a full list of tags you can use. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) -------------------- Ok, I had no idea you could do that. I'll start using them on new images Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 23:06, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Pre/Post-Spellplague info Hi. It looks like you've been removing pre-Spellplague information in favour of post-Spellplague information, such as on Saradush. I don't think this is a good idea, as the old lore in still correct and valid in the older era, and useful to those of us who still playing and researching in the classic Realms. Perhaps you could keep but separate the information by the different eras? -- BadCatMan 02:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Crownsilver Hey Boo, great work on the House Crownsilver page and all the related pages... sorry we were editing at the same time, but I think I have finally organized the main pages, I deleted the Crownsilver category, because I made the Category:Members of House Crownsilver. Please continued to add your Brimstone Angels: Lesser Evils information to these pages :) Darkwynters (talk) 16:33, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Indexing and other things Hi Boo Too. Thanks for all the new articles you're putting up, from The Gilded Rune and Brimstone Angels: Lesser Evils. You're really helping to pack out the wiki. If you plan to do most things or everything out of these ebooks, then I invite you to index the articles at their pages. That is, make a good, sorted list of everything that appears in them. Look at Dungeon magazine 75 and Realms of Valor for examples of what I mean. Then I will make them Featured Sources for the main page. Thanks! Just some advice: please remember to write your articles in the past tense, as per our policy. And when making cites, try to make sure all lines have a cite clearly attached to them. There should be at least one per section. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hello again. You've made a marathon effort making new articles, I can barely keep up. Great job! But again, please remember to write in past tense and assume no "present" to wiki. Every statement regarding time should have a date attached. Check out some of your articles I've tweaked to see what I mean. :To cite those Dragon magazine articles, you can use a template, either directly with Template:Cite dragon or with a new template like those at Category:Dragon citation templates. That will be easier to use when you have many articles to make. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ban 'Em I'm not sure if you can do this but is it possible to ban the IP address of the moron who was deleting content today? Thanks Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 00:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Boo... I have blocked Unknown Troll User for a week... I will write to admins BadCat and Cronje, plus high admin FW to see if longer is necessary... thanks for battling of this filthy troll :) Good work, Ser Boo!!! Darkwynters (talk) 00:58, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Good work catching it and cleaning up its mess, both of you. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:10, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks to both of you. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 02:03, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Prince of Ravens Hi BooToo. Thanks for your work on Prince of Ravens. As it's set in my favourite area that I've done a lot of work on, I was curious to see what was going on there, and there's some things might be applicable to my campaigns. I had a few questions. Is a name given to the drow city? Is it directly beneath Ravens Bluff? There's a Nar'Vheen appearing on the map in Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark that I figured could be drow, but it's some distance up the coast from Ravens Bluff. Some stuff out of the Sarkenaegal you've linked to Shadow Weave and some to shadow magic. These are two subtly different forms of magic, and I was wondering which of these you think the shadowy magic used in the novel or out of the Sarkenaegal could be. Thanks! — BadCatMan (talk) 03:26, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Lowercase policy Hey, Boo, fantastic work on your pages :) One thing you might need to know, please check out the lowercase policy... for example, unless the word is a proper noun, it should be lowercase, such as Gambling dens... if you have any further questions please ask and keep up your rocken' progress :) Darkwynters (talk) 16:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, will do. Are spell names considered proper nouns? Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 17:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Boo, as per admin BadCat's edits on the "non-copied" spells, I would say only use capitalization if a specific person or place is named, so Sea of serpents would be lowercased, but Boo's sea of serpents from Waterdeep would have a capital "W"... Magic missile or Melf's acid arrow are good examples :) Personally, I follow the rules set by my fellow admins, so if you feel we need to change something, please feel free to ask :) I hope this helps!!! Darkwynters (talk) 17:25, May 29, 2013 (UTC) House Chûmavh and the drow of Ravens Bluff Hello there Boo Too, I noticed some of your latest work on the Chumavh drow beneath Ravens Bluff and was wondering if they were related to the fallen ruling house of Maerimydra, House Chûmavh?. It says they moved there and built Tower Chumavhraele between 1367 DR and 1479 DR which falls in line with the destruction of Maerimydra in 1372 DR but I was interested if it says anything more about where these drow and where they came from or how long Dresimil Chumavh had been Matron mother etc. (though she is oddly called Marquise, wonder if that is maerimydran variant or some other distinction)? :It would be great if there was a clear link between the two as the names and timing all seem to match up. Interestingly Richard Baker was both the author of Prince of Ravens and the developer of the City of the Spider Queen adventure (where my info on House Chûmavh comes), so it all appears to be pointing pretty much in that direction. I just wanted to see if there was any more info your end before I made edits.--Eli the Tanner (talk) 16:55, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry I can't offer any additional info. "Prince of Ravens" never discussed the origins of House Chumavh. However, since they have the same name it's probably a safe assumption they are the same family. I can't remember any two drow families in the Realms with the same family name. Dresimil is described as a "Marquise" and not "Matron Mother" so it's possible she was the leader of an expedition to increase House Chumavh's power and not the leader of the entire clan. I think if House Chumavh of Maerimydra had been overthrown the book would have at least mentioned it. Hope that helps. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 17:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey Boo, great work on your pages :) Check out the recent infoboxes: Template:Person and Template:Organization, also High admin FW created this proposal: Forgotten Realms Wiki:Infoboxes... which I think I will talk to High admin BadCat about making it a policy :) Keep up the great work!!! Darkwynters (talk) 18:40, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the templates. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 23:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Stubs and Cites Hello again, Boo Too. I notice you mark a lot of your new pages as stubs. Stubs are pages that only have a little information out of the source, or lack some context (date, location, who did this). Although it's nice to have lots of new pages, complete, non-stubby articles are more useful and really flesh out the wiki. So, please consider expanding on some of these to give the full details. Or, if you've said all that the source says on a small topic, then the page might not need to be a stub. I also notice you've been writing out references directly, such as with: "Matt Goetz "Backdrop: Skullport" ''Dungeon '' #200. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, March, 2012." An easier, more reliable way may be to use Template:Cite dungeon, such as: Or in one line: Which automatically produces: You could also make a template of this itself, like Template:Cite dungeon/178/Backdrop: Chessenta. Then you would only need to call that in future. I hope this helps. Otherwise, keep up the good work! — BadCatMan (talk) 03:57, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :I usually put as much info as I have into a page so the stubby pages really are stubs. Unfortunately, many articles from Dragon or Dungeon mags have limited info on some topics in the articles. I don't copy and past information and try to summarize which sometimes results in short pages. I also exclude some extraneous information that isn't relevant to the page. :I normally mark a page as a stub if it only has one paragraph of information. I figure if I don't do it someone else will eventually come along and mark it. By stubbing short articles it could spur another person with information from another source to fill in the details. :I'll start using the dungeon templates but I've almost exhausted the information I have from the Dragon mag archives on the Wizards website :) :Regards Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 23:19, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::If you've put in all the information and context from the cited source, then it's not a stub. It doesn't matter how short it is, only how complete it is. There might be more information from another source, but equally there might not be (especially in the rebooted 4e lore). Don't worry about sources you don't know about, because they might not exist. ::Here are some recent, short pages of my own. Redfires Inn, a bare three sentences but not a stub, as that's all I can say about it (though when I forgot the date, it was a stub as it lacked context). Same with Minsker Halbar. Or -3014 DR, which is only one sentence; it's not a stub as it says all that's relevant from the source. I could dig through Netherese history to expand on it, but I don't care to, so it's not a stub. ::A stub article is usually one or two lines, lacks context of date or location or who was involved, and there's more information that can be included from the cited source. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:24, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Spells across multiple editions I noticed you've been editing some spell pages, so I was wondering if you had any thoughts on Forum:Spell pages, combining editions. Just curious :) —Moviesign (talk) 19:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll take a look. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 23:17, July 8, 2013 (UTC)